Sweet Dreams
by MarshmellowCactus
Summary: Avdol and reader have a good ol time in their hotel room (also my first fic in years(oc is meant to be reader))


The room was dim, only one lamp on. Warm, wet kisses were being pressed over your neck and shoulder, slowly trailing down to your chest. You had no idea how this had started, one minute sitting in your hotel room, the next having the beautiful egyptian man hovering over you, ravaging your skin.

A soft moan escapes your lips as you felt strong hands roam under your shirt, gently trying to slip it off. You assisted him, pulling it over your head and tossing it to the side. He eagerly went for your now exposed chest, kissing and suckling at your breasts. You squirmed under him, all the attention was almost too much. _almost._

With a final flick of his tongue against your nipple he trailed lower, mixing in soft nips at your skin along with the kisses and hickeys, earning him a gasp followed by shaky moans. His head was at your stomach now, and you realized the goal of all the painfully slow affections as he kissed right above your waistband.

"M-Mohammed…" His dark brown eyes darted to yours as you nearly moaned his name. His head raised from where he was suckling on your hipbone and he sat back on his knees, giving you his full attention. God, he was gorgeous. With his beautiful, dark skin that always seemed to look so good against yours, thick long hair that, even tied up like it almost always was, matched him perfectly. Curved, detailed scars that were like works of art, and plump, _soft_ lips now pink from kissing. You could stare at him forever and not get tired of it.

You realized that you had been doing nothing but ogling at him for quite a few seconds, and your face flushed even more than it already was. He let out a soft chuckle, and you remembered why you had stopped him in the first place. You raised your hips off the bed slightly and pulled down your bottoms in a swift motion, kicking them off your ankles. You figured you would leave the underwear to him, especially after you saw how he eyed your bare legs. You relaxed your body against the bed once again, and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" He chuckled once more and leaned down to kiss you, on the lips this time. You quickly melted into it, thinking that if this wasn't heaven, than you had no idea what was. He broke the kiss, much to your disapproval, and got up off of the bed. He stood for a moment before pulling you closer to the edge of the mattress, just so that your rear was a few inches away from it. He then lowered to his knees, and your face flushed brightly.

You couldn't believe this. It was too good to be true. This wonderful, handsome man that you never thought you would _ever_ have a chance with, was kneeling before you with his head in between your legs. A warm hand on you thigh brought your focus back to his movements.

He gently pushed your legs apart and went to work kissing your thigh, leaving behind the occasional red mark. Not that you minded, though, he sucked on your skin so gently you didn't even realized he'd left a hickey until he moved on from that spot. Once the kisses reached the hem of your underwear, he moved to your other thigh, giving it the same treatment. You bit at your lip in anticipation, you wanted his mouth to be where you needed it _now._ The teasing made you so wet already.

Your train of thought was abruptly cut off as he kissed at the fabric of your underwear, prodding with his tongue. You let out a high pitched, annoyed whine as he teased you more. He pulled away as you locked eyes with him, almost glaring. His fingers hooked under the waistband of you underwear, pulling them down. You lifted your hips as he finally took the garment off, feeling cool air against the heat between your legs. He lifted your legs and put them over his shoulders, licking his lips.

"Wait…" you stopped him. He immediately looked up at you, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just… uh… c-can I grab onto your hair?" You looked at him, swallowing loudly.

"Of course." He responded, smiling softly. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes. Please."

He gently brought his mouth down in between your legs, starting with long, broad strokes of his tongue against your folds. You reached for his tied up hair, moaning loudly. He lapped at your entrance, delving inside. You writhed under his attention, bucking your hips. He brought his hands to your hips, holding them tightly as he fucked you with his tongue.

Whines and moans spilled out of your mouth, but he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hear you cry out his name, and he was determined to make you do so. He took a break from prodding your walls, only to circle your clit with his tongue. The grip on his hair tightened as you attempted to grind against his mouth, only to be held in firmly in place by his strong hands. Desperate for friction you pulled at the locks on his head. The action was quickly countered by him sucking on your clit.

"Fuck…! Momo!" Loud moans filled the room as he brought all of his attention to the sensitive nub, lapping and sucking, keeping you making loud vulgar noises. You watched him closely, seeing how concentrated he was on making you feel good. Eyes closed, brows furrowed, and cheeks heavily flushed. You noticed him shifting his body every now and then, and you realized he was grinding against the bed. He was good at hiding the fact that he was hard, you hadn't even noticed until now.

One hand let go of your hip, leaving behind marks that were sure to bruise. You felt one of his fingers circle your entrance before delving inside.

"Ahh!" Another followed as he began to pump his fingers inside you, quickly finding the spot to get the loudest moans from you. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly as he scissored his fingers, and you knew you wouldn't last much longer.

nearly incoherent cries and moans of his name came out of your mouth as your climax was building. The way his fingers plunged into you and the way his tongue felt against your clit was driving you insane.

"Mohammed… I-I'm…!" At those words he worked his tongue faster, overstimulating your clit. His fingers hit your g-spot over and over, bringing you to the edge. You were so _close_ , and a final stroke of your clit made you snap, bringing you over the edge.

…

Only to wake up, staring at the blank ceiling of your hotel room. Your clothes and sheets stuck to your body with sweat, and you felt a very warm, tingling feeling between your legs. " _it was just a dream_ " you thought to yourself, and it was possibly the realest dream you've ever had. Definitely the most embarrassing.

You looked over at the other bed, remembering who you had shared a room with. The man you had just dreamed about was rolled over on his side, turned away from you, and sleeping peacefully. Thank god you hadn't woken him up. You probably could've passed off the dream as a nightmare, but it would've still been awkward.

You got up to walk over into the bathroom, damning yourself for crushing on him so hard. Of all people, it had to be him. The next few days you tried to avoid being awkward, as you couldn't quite look him in the eye.


End file.
